


What Can Go Wrong

by Celestiger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiger/pseuds/Celestiger
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple heist spirals out of control. Everything seems to be going from bad to worse. What was Murphy's Law again?Also, the one where Jeremy saves your life.





	1. What Can Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a nice, little one shot. Now it’s like 6k words long. I’m splitting it up to make it easier to read, the next part will be posted next week.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely anon that gave me the motivation to finish this! Now to focus on that Ryan x Reader fic…
> 
> Read it on Tumblr! https://tigerinthestars.tumblr.com/post/168270359052/what-can-go-wrong-part-i
> 
> Y/C/N = Your Criminal Name (or nick name… whatever)

_Shit_. That was the word of the day. What was supposed to be an easy touch and go deal became a shit show within minutes.

You were currently crouched behind an over turned desk in a dingy warehouse, the afternoon sun barely coming through the disgusting windows. A trusty pistol was griped tightly in your hands. The chaos around you was truly astounding. You, along with Jeremy and Ryan, were attempting to hold your ground against goons while Geoff and Michael retrieved important documents which highlighted your rival's, the Copirate, recent activities upstairs.

“The package is secure! I repeat, package is secure!” Geoff yelled through the comm unit in your ear, yet you barely heard him over the sound of gunfire and explosions.

“Thank Christ,” you heard both in your ear and from behind you where Jeremy was crouched, sharing your choice of cover, “What’s the ETA on evac?” Jeremy pushed his hat up an inch before peaking over the table to fire off a few rounds from his assault rifle.

“3 minutes,” responded Jack, her voice sounding through the comms and a layer of static.

“Make that 5,” a British accent spoke up, sounding strained, “Choppers dead. Getting a car.”

“What do you mean the choppers dead?” Ryan growled angrily from his spot behind a wall, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Don't yell at me, V, I'm handling it." Gavin's voice sounded out of breath which worried you more than your current predicament.

"You okay, GB?" You asked as you blindly sent a few bullets towards your attackers.

"I got it, found a car, heading your way now," Gavin spoke lowly, uncharacteristic of him.

"Copy your last." You said, unconvinced but there was nothing you could do about it now. You returned your attention to the dwindling number of men outside the warehouse. The poor light and smoky room made it difficult to aim decent shots, but the three of you had managed so far. You just had to hold out 4 more minutes for Gavin to get your team out and Jack will collect Geoff and Mich-

 ** _BOOM_**!

An explosion from your right rattled the foundation of the building and was followed closely by a fresh spray of bullets.

"Shit!"

"They're coming from the West! Move!" Shouted someone, you weren't sure who, you just pushed as hard as you could to run to new cover.

"Dammit! Where are you?" That was Ryan, now next to you.

"I'm almost there, just hold-" Gavin’s squawking cut off abruptly.

"I'm here!" Jack interrupted "Let's go Dumbasses!"

"We're on our way!" yelled Michael, "Detonating charges now."

A series of explosions rock the north side of the building where the goons had been shooting from originally. It certainly did the trick as the shots died down for a moment and gave the three of you some time to get to a better position for your own evac.

"Gav, can you pick us up on the east side of the building instead?" The plan had originally been to run south, as far away from Michael's explosions as possible but with the addition of men on the west, that might be close to impossible now.

"I can try. No promises. 1 minute out."

It was weird to be on a mission where everyone was quiet, and the lack of friendly banter put you more on edge then the declining control your crew had on the situation at hand. Ryan yelling was typical, he was certainly a perfectionist at heart, but Jeremy’s lack of one liners, not a single weird question from Gavin, and none of Geoff’s sarcastic statements just made the tension around you worse.

And that was dangerous.

When you get stressed, you get anxious, and when you get anxious, you make mistakes. In your line of work, mistakes can be deadly. Death was not an option for you. You can't afford to make mistakes.

You stood to get a clear shot, popping one goon in the shoulder, another grunt took one in the gut and two more shots for his buddy. You knelt back down, gasping for air as you reloaded your gun. You had a bad habit for holding your breath more than you should.

"I'm here. On the south-east. Can't miss me." Gavin's voice announced on the radio. "We have company. Reds and blues."

"What? Already?" Jeremy asked, perplexed.

He was right to be confused. The police should not have been called out here for another 10 minutes or so. We knew the explosions would get their attention, but we had hoped to be long gone by then, leaving the Copirate's men to deal with the cops. This mission has really turned to shit.

"Hurry! I can't stay here long!" Gavin urged the three of us into action.

Ryan reloaded his gun, "Rimmy, go. Y/C/N and I will cover you."

"Got it." Jeremy got in position to run for the side door little ways away.

"Go!" You shouted as you stood again from your cover, Ryan mirroring your actions, as you both sent a spray of cover fire toward the enemy. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jeremy's ridiculous purple jacket moving quickly toward the door.

"I'm there. Y/C/N, your turn." Jeremy spoke out of breath.

"My turn." You repeated to yourself, crouching back down and reloading your clip again, waiting for Ryan's command.

"Go now. I'll be right behind you."

With that, you sprinted toward the door. The few obstacles in your way you simply vaulted over to make the distance smaller. You heard the pounding feet behind you, Ryan kept close as he blindly fired back at the goons, Jeremy helping lay down extra suppressing fire. When you made it to the door, you wasted no time flinging it open, the bright sun blinding you momentarily as your eyes adjusted to the outside. As your eyes adjusted, they searched for Gavin's borrowed vehicle, which was just at the mouth of the alleyway and not at all far from the door you were stood in.

"I see GB," Before you could even take a step toward him, gunfire coming from the opposite end of the alleyway halted your movements. Jeremy, who had come up behind you, pushed you down to the ground out of the way of the bullets, most of which clinked off the metal of the warehouse beside you.

"Shit, they've followed us!" Ryan said as he poked his head and gun around the corner. "Can you get any closer, GB?"

"If you cover me, I can." Gavin responded, revving the car.

"Then go," Jeremy stood tall and popped some shots off, Ryan soon joining him.

You huffed from your position, standing and joining the boys in their discount firing squad. Gavin drove forward under your covering fire, stopping a few inches behind you.

"Get in!" Gavin ordered.

Jeremy glanced back at you, "Y/C/N go."

You grunted in response and made your way to the passenger seat on the diver side. Ryan and Jeremy moved as a unit to the opposite side of the car, Ryan a step-in front of Jeremy. You found yourself holding your breath as you tracked them slowly sidestepping to the passenger side of the car. Once they opened the doors you finally allowed yourself to let out the air you were holding. Your relief was short lived, unfortunately, as the sirens got close enough that you were seeing the red and blue lights bouncing off the walls of the ally.

Gavin floored the car as soon as the doors shut, taking off as quickly as the car could toward the Copirate goons. All your heads were lowered as bullets rained down on the car from both the front and the back. The car barreled down the ally, towards the goons, who had only seconds to dive out of the way.

"You alright?" Jeremy was talking lowly to you. He had pulled his dusty sunglasses off his face and you could clearly see the worry written in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good."

You gave him the best smile you could manage, and he just chuckled, shaking his head in response before reaching for you. His hand curled around your head, fingers getting tangled in your hair, and he gently pulled your head closer to him. His lips pressed a kiss to your forehead and he mumbled into your skin.

"What?"

He pulled back only slightly, "I said good." He smiled at you, "Let's keep it that way."

"You got it, Rimmy!" You stifled a laugh at his ridiculous name before having to brace your hand against the seat in front of you as the car lurched when Gavin made a particularly tight turn.

“Bloody hell, you two. Get a-”

Gavin’s sentence was interrupted by an armored SWAT vehicle slamming into your getaway car full speed. The impact threw your car into a roll across the freeway, broken glass and bullet casings filled the air. Your head slammed into the inside of the door which sent your world into darkness.


	2. Can Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to this train wreck. Things get worse.
> 
> Sorrynotsorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind, I’m posting Part 2 today and the final part tomorrow just ‘cause. Enjoy!
> 
> Read it on Tumblr!: https://tigerinthestars.tumblr.com/post/168293832377/what-can-go-wrong-part-ii

You awoke to the sensation of being dragged. Your eyes blinked sluggishly in the bright light. Your ears rang something terrible. As the world slowly became clearer, you recognized voices and gunfire and your eyes fell on the sight of the burning husk of a car. Your mind took its time playing catch up before your name being repeated registered in your head.

“Y/N? Y/N! You gotta wake up, babe. No sleeping on the job.”

You knew that voice. You groaned at the pounding in your head that flared up at that moment. Jeremy. Your head swam as you attempted to concentrate on the world around you.

“Yeah, there you are.” The dragging sensation stopped, and a person entered your field of vision.

“Where’re your sunglasses? You look funny.” You slurred at him with squinty eyes, gesturing with a single finger in his direction which lazily circled in the air in front of his face.

Jeremy laughed from behind a bandanna, “I don’t think that’s what you need to be worried about right now.” He took a pause to look around, noting the increase of cops closing in on your position. “We gotta keep moving. Can you stand?”

You groaned, rolling your eyes, “I better be able to ‘cause I sure as hell am not gonna be carried by any of y’all.”

“Alright, fair enough. Up you go!” Jeremy hooked his hands under your arms and lifted you up slowly, grunting with effort, and you helped as best you could getting your legs underneath you.

“There we are. You good?” Jeremy gave you a once over, noting how unsteady you were on your feet.

“Yeah, just give me a sec,” you huffed, using Jeremy’s shoulder to steady yourself.

“We don’t have a sec,” Ryan shouted over his shoulder, “We need to move. Now.” An explosion rocked the ground as a helicopter came crashing down not far behind you, accentuating Ryan’s point.

“In what?” You yelled back. “There’s nowhere to run!”

“Gavin’s getting a car, move up so we’re ready to bolt as soon as he gets here.”

“Fucking hell, this all went to shit, huh?” You said to Jeremy as he helped you walk towards Ryan.

“You can say that again.” Jeremy replied, nudging you this way and that to keep you from tripping over debris, the sound of crunching glass accompanied every step.

“I’ve been saying it all damn day.”

The firefight Ryan was engaged in was slowly growing as more and more police cars pulled up, trying to corner your group. Jeremy took up post next to him, providing extra cover fire.

You leaned yourself on the railing a couple feet away. You rubbed at your temples as the sound of another helicopter registered in your foggy head. When you looked for it, you noticed it was a news chopper, not a police copper. You scrunched up your nose and gave them the finger, sticking your tongue out for good measure. Hope that looks good on TV.

You then turned back to the immediate threat, realizing then that your gun was no longer in your hand. It must have fallen from your hand when the car flipped. No way you’re looking for it now.

“I don’t have a gun.” You announced, hoping at least one of them had an extra.

“We don’t have anymore. Just stay low and try not to get shot.” Jeremy answered over his shoulder.

“Right, I can do that,” you mumbled to yourself, hunkering down where you were for the time being. Hopefully Gav won’t be long, the asphalt and barrier aren’t exactly comfortable, and your head still hurt. You probably have a concussion, you thought bitterly to yourself. Just the cherry on top of this very shitty sundae. It’s not even fucking Sunday so you can make that joke, damnit!

As you sat mopping to yourself, the shootout went on while Gavin searched for a car. A minute passes, which feels like an eternity on this god forsaken freeway, and you begin to hear activity behind you. At least, you think you do. Leaning up to peak behind the barrier you were kneeling against gave you full view of the large median between you and an on ramp. That median was now flooded with police closing in on your position, closing in really fucking fast. You felt your stomach drop at the sight, the scene reminding you a bit of the Walking Dead or some shit like that.

“Cops on our six!” You yelled, “Closing in fast!”

Immediately, Jeremy and Ryan whirled around, quickly taking in their new predicament. You were already getting your feet under you, so you were ready to run at a moment’s notice. The two men by your side began firing into the new group of cops as well, but the ones that had creeped up on your rear were much too close. You found yourself trying to calm yourself once again as you felt your heart and breathing rate increase under the new stress.

“Y/N! Watch out!” Jeremy suddenly called out.

Your eyes flew open, you don’t even remember closing them, finding Jeremy easily before tracking left in the direction he was aiming where you saw the reason for the alarm. Cops were creeping around the barrier, which ended a few feet from where you were crouched. From that position they could clearly see and shoot you without anything getting in the way. You need to move. _Now_.

You pushed off the ground, trying to make a run for new cover, but they were already shooting at you. You knew there was no way you would escape this without at least a bullet wound or two. Then, out of the corner of your eye, you saw a flash of purple take up half your vision. Jeremy had darted towards you, a hand pushing you forward knocked you off balance and you landed rather gracelessly on the pavement. When you looked back up, a witty remark on the tip of your tongue, but you no longer saw Jeremy standing behind you. Instead you say his body lurch as a bullet ripped straight through his torso and he fell in slow motion, his hat toppled from his head and the bandanna he tied around his face fell awkwardly as he hit the ground hard.

You felt the blood drain from your face, you felt your heart stop, you felt your mind freeze. Everything around you were frozen in time. You're eyes stung as you refused to close them as the shock at what you saw rolled over you.

 _No_.

"Shit, Rimmy!" Ryan yelled from behind you, but you couldn't even bring yourself to look in his direction, let alone speak to him.

Jeremy's been shot. He took a bullet for you. You'd always joked about this sort of thing happening but never had it actually happen before. Your chest hurt, you couldn't breathe, and you felt a familiar lump form in your throat.

 _Why_?

Gavin pulled up in a new car, bullet holes already riddled the car and blood was drying on the bumper. He stepped out immediately and began providing cover fire, "We need to get out of here!"

It was then that Ryan stepped in front of you, making his way towards Jeremy. You noticed that the gunfire had significantly lessened. Courtesy of Ryan, you figured. You couldn't bring yourself to move an inch, the horror of what you witnessed still hadn't fully registered in your brain. Was it fatal? Is he dead? Why isn't Ryan saying anything? What's going on?

 _Please, no_!

"Jer?" You whispered to no one. Tears began trail down your face and your heart squeezed painfully in your chest. When Ryan began lifting Jeremy's lifeless body in his arms, a sob was torn from your throat.

"We need to go!" Gavin was next to you now, his hand wrapped around your upper arm. You used his grip as leverage to stand but immediately shook his grip off. You walked away from him, hearing his protests, and leaned down to pick up the cowboy hat that had fallen forgotten on the pavement. Then you turned to follow the Golden Boy silently to the car, barely able to make out the blurred shapes with all the tears falling from your eyes.

You numbly made your way to the passenger seat, Ryan placed Jeremy in the back and sat with him. Probably trying to stop the bleeding. No one spoke as Gavin began to make for a retreat.

It was in that moment you noticed a black SUV pulled up alongside you, a familiar black SUV. It belonged to the Fakes. The windows rolled down revealing members of B Team. No wonder the police had backed off, your back up had arrived. Another black SUV pulled up along the other side of your getaway vehicle, you didn't have to look to know that there was a third trailing behind you. B Team formed became an escort to guide Gavin and the rest of you back to the pent house quickly and safely to get Jeremy the help he needed as soon as possible.

Gavin drove as quickly as possible back to base, his shoulders drawn tense and his knuckles white on the steering wheel. The drive passed in shocked silence with only your choked sobs to break it as you tried your best to hold your distress inside. In your hands was Jeremy's hat, your grip on the brim was almost painful. You couldn't bring yourself to look behind you, to look at Jeremy or Ryan as he did his best to keep Jeremy alive. You couldn’t ask if he was already gone or if he was doing okay. You just couldn't.

Your car was guided below the building, into the garage under the pent house. There were a group of people stood waiting for you at the end of the garage by the elevator and the door to the infirmary. You saw a stretcher and your crew doctors, Caleb and Kdin, with their team of nurses next to them. You also saw Geoff, Jack, and Michael. It brought you some relief to know that they made it out alright, only minor cuts and bruises and soot proving they ever left this pent house in the first place.

As soon as the car stopped, the back-seat door was opened, and Ryan was stepping out to help them get Jeremy on the stretcher, Gavin had already made it to the other side of the car. You didn't even acknowledge the commotion around you. You just lowered your head to the hat in your hands. You no longer had the strength to fight your tears, your strength dissipated by the sight of home.


	3. And It's Up to Us To Find Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get resolved. After some hurt and comfort, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the third and final part! Enjoy!

You don’t know how long you sat there grieving before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see Jack had opened your door and was crouched down on her knees. Her red hair was frizzy and there was blood on her floral shirt. Jeremy’s blood, you guessed with a hiccup. Her eyes were kind and sad, flickering between you and the hat in your hands, as she forced a smile on her lips, her thumb rubbing your shoulder in soothing circles.

“He’s gonna be okay.” Her voice wavered as she said those words, a single tear fell from her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say more but either she couldn’t find the words or was unable to without breaking down, you weren’t sure which.

You couldn’t find your voice to respond, just fell heavily into her arms. A fresh set of sobs and tears spilled from you. Jack wrapped her arms around you tightly, her own tears fell onto your filthy shirt. You both were knelt on the floor, crying into each other’s arms. After a moment, there was a shadow that fell upon you both. You didn’t move an inch as you sensed the presence of others around you. You looked up when you heard someone sniffle and saw the rest of your chosen family.

Michael had taken his glasses off and was rubbing his eyes. Gavin was hanging his head in defeat. Lindsay had her forehead pressed against Michael’s shoulder, her lips pressed in a hard line and eyes screwed shut. Geoff had tears freely falling from his eyes, a hand covered his mouth and his gaze was fixed on the hat in your hand. Ryan had pulled his mask off and was staring at it in his hands with a faraway look in his blue eyes.

Jack looked up as well, her teary gaze falling on the hurting family as well. You both stood together. All of you stepped forward, together, arms curling around each other’s shoulders. You all had moved into a circle, creating a group hug with your heads bowed. Your arms had remained in front of you, Jeremy’s hat still in your hands. You were all painfully aware of the absent member of your family. Your hurt shared between each other as you all stood in silence. That was, until someone was brave enough to break it.

“Is he going to be okay?” Gavin asked hesitantly, his voice small and heavy with emotion. His accent thickened in his grief.

“Yeah,” Geoff managed to respond, his voice cracking, “They said he should be fine.”

You let out a breathed in relief, your eyes closing as you tried to compose yourself. While the news was good, this still hit too close. It still was a shock. One you will not be forgetting anytime soon.

“Fuck.” Michael muttered, his eyes red with tears. “What the fuck happened?”

“He saved her,” Ryan answered, “He took the bullet for Y/N.”

You looked up then, up at the faces of the people you called family. You saw the remnants of their grief and having verbal conformation that you were technically responsible stabbed you like an ice-cold knife. What if…

“Damn that boy,” Jack said, “His heart of gold.”

“This would have been a different story if Jeremy hadn’t pushed you down.” Ryan said, looking right at you.  "Jeremy saved your life.“

You nodded at him, but you couldn’t help the guilt you felt. Jeremy almost died because of you. If you weren’t there. If you weren’t involved. Maybe…

"He cares so much for you, you know?” Jack spoke softly to you, perceptive as always. She may not know exactly where your thoughts were taking you, but she probably had a decent idea. She always did.

You nodded again and tried to quell the guilt you felt. Licking your dry lips, you tried to clear your throat. “When can I see him?” Clearing your throat didn’t help much, your voice still sounded wrecked.

“They said they would call when they were done.”  Geoff answered you, his voice sounding much better than it had moments ago. “Why don’t we all get cleaned up? There’s no telling how long it will take.”

Everyone mumbled their agreements and you moved as a unit to the elevator. In the bright light of the elevator, you were reminded of your sore head. You needed to be checked out by the medical staff. Although, everyone down there is probably busy with Jeremy. May as well get cleaned up and have half their job done for them so you have more time with Jeremy.

The elevator ride to the top floors was filled with a comfortable silence as everyone broke off to their floors to get washed up. You had kept your eyes down cast to the battered hat in your grip. You got off on your floor, biding everyone a nod as a goodbye, not able to force a smile yet. You shared this floor with Jeremy. You felt the lump in your throat reform as the reality of what almost happened dawned on you once again. You don’t know what you would have done if Jeremy didn’t make it. If you had to come back here without him.

With a shaky sigh you made your way to your master bedroom with its en suite bathroom. Once there, you laid the hat on your bed, your gaze lingering on the silly thing before you moved to gather up some fresh clothes from your shared closet and enter the bathroom. For the first time since to heist started you got to see what state your appearance was in staring at you from your reflection. You saw red and puff eyes and dried tear tracks; frizzy and matted hair; soot and dirt on your face and dried blood on your temple coming from somewhere above your hairline, probably from when you hit your head in the car; and bruises blossoming all over yourself. You have certainly seen better days. You looked awful.

You began to carefully peel your dirty and ripped clothes off your body. Once done, you turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. You inspected your body for any more injuries. You only found shallow cuts and scrapes, thankfully. When the steam began to rise, you stepped into the spacious shower and simply stood there. You watched the blood get washed off your body and swirl down the drain. You wished your pain would wash away just as easily.

You went through the motions of cleaning yourself, trying and failing to keep your mind off what was happening floors below you. You didn’t want to, but you cursed him for putting you through this. You were beginning to hate the feelings in your chest. How could he do this to you? What was he thinking? Did he think getting himself killed was going to save you? How damn selfish is that?

You swallowed around the lump in your throat as your scrubbed your scalp. You loved him with all your heart. With every fiber of your being. You were so thankful to have met Jeremy in the first place. But in this moment, at this particular moment, you wished you had never met him. If you didn’t know him, then you wouldn’t be hurting like this. These thoughts only made you hate yourself. The bitter taste in your mouth grew as you finished your shower and grabbed your towel.

You dried yourself off angrily, though you weren’t sure who you were angry with at that moment. Once dry, you peaked at yourself in the mirror and resolved that you looked better. Pulling on the clothes you grabbed, a loose t-shirt and sweat pants and a pair of underwear, and brushing your hair you still saw the emotions flashing through your eyes, you saw the tension in your body.

You were startled from your staring contest with your reflection by a knock on the door. Putting the brush down, you ran a hand through your wet hair as you made your way to the door to your floor. When you opened the door, you saw Geoff and Jack, cleaned up and wearing comfy clothes like you.

“Caleb called. He said they’re done. Jeremy is fine, sleeping and pumped full of pain meds.” Geoff informed you, a smile on his face.

“I came to walk you down, if you don’t mind.” Jack added with a smile of her own.

“Okay,” you replied, “I just need to grab something really quick.” You turned and made your way back to your bedroom when they nodded.

Your gaze immediately fell to the hat on your bed. You grabbed it and one of Jeremy’s hoodies and went back out to Jack and Geoff who had stepped inside when you left them at the door. They gave you sad smiles when they saw what was in your arms.

“You ready?” Jack asked.

You took a moment to think, was there anything else? “He almost died.” Your voice sounded hallow even to your own ears.

“But he didn’t,” Geoff said immediately. “It wasn’t your fault, Y/N.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t. This was his choice.” Jack spoke softly. “Don’t do this to yourself, Y/N.”

"Do this to myself? He-” you interrupted yourself and looked at the floor, stealing yourself. “Should I grab him clothes?” You continued in almost a whisper.

“I’ll grab them,” Geoff offered, “You girls go ahead.”

Jack stepped forward and placed an arm around your shoulders and guided you to the elevator. She pressed the button for the basement level and pulled you tightly into her side. “I know it hurts right now, but know that this was not your fault. In fact, you can ask him yourself when he wakes up.”

“Oh, I definitely will be.” You said, the hint of a smile tugged at your lips.

“I am sure he will love every moment of the verbal lashing you will give him as soon as he wakes.”

“He better, the fool.”

“Aren’t we all?” Jack said with a chuckle as the elevator dinged, signaling that you had arrived at the appropriate floor.

The two of you made your way through the infirmary, one of the nurses pointed out the room to you as you passed. Both of you paused, Jack’s hand on the door handle while yours tighten their grip on the cowboy hat and the jacket. After a moment of hesitation, you both pushed your way into the room and you found yourself once more fighting tears at the sight of him.

Jeremy was lying in a hospital bed with a sheet tucked tightly around his body. Both his arms were laid out, IV leads connecting him to the machines that surrounded him, and a blood pressure cuff was secured on his left bicep. The heart rate monitor beeped in an even rhythm and was the only sound in the room. They had cleaned his face of blood and grime, as with the rest of his body, from what you could see. He was dressed in a white shirt which hid, with help from the blanket, the damages from sight. He looked peaceful, completely at rest. That’s what got you. All this scare and he is just peacefully lying there, oblivious and ignorant.

Jack guided you to the chair that had been placed by his bedside in anticipation for your arrival. You sat numbly, not once looking away from his sleeping face. Jack pulled the hoodie from your death grip and helped you put it on, breaking your sight with him for a second. You looked to her, then the hat still sitting in your lap, and then you focused back on Jeremy’s face.

“Do you want me to leave you?” Jack asked, running her hand comfortingly through your wet hair.

Before you could answer, Geoff entered with a pile of Jeremy’s clothes in his arms. His eye flicked over all of you before settling on Jeremy, much like yours. He frowned before moving into the room completely, shutting the door behind him and placing the clothes on a table nearby. Geoff walked to the other side of the bed where he hesitated a moment. His gazed move to you and he seemed to be conflicted with what he wants to say to you.

“They said the operation to remove the bullet went smoothly,” so he spoke more with the nurses and doctors, that’s what delayed him, “Minor internal damage which will heal with time, so long as he takes it easy. He lost a lot of blood,” Geoff’s gaze shifted to the IV lines connected to Jeremy’s arms, “so they’re giving him some of that and morphine and saline. They said he may not wake until tomorrow.”

You nodded your acknowledgement, not trusting your voice once again. You wanted to touch him, but he looked like he might shatter if you did. You didn’t think he could ever look so pale. Or so fragile.

“They brought in a cot if you feel like sleeping.” Geoff gestured to the collapsed bed on wheels behind him. You don’t think you’ll be sleeping tonight.

“We’ll leave you two be,” Jack said from behind you with a pointed look at Geoff which you missed, “Unless there’s something else you need?”

You shook your head and opened your mouth to thank them, but you couldn’t get the words out. Geoff just smiled at you, “It’s okay, sweetheart. We know.”

“Call us if you need anything.” Jack said with one last look at Jeremy before both she and Geoff left you to the quiet room.

You sat and stared at Jeremy. Watching his chest as he breathed. You almost lost him. The sight of him falling on the pavement flashed before your eyes, taking the bullet that was meant for you without a second thought. The tears that you thought were gone began to fall again. You began to sob quietly into his bedside, a hand shakily reaching for his face down hand. It was cold, you noted with a sniffle. Your hand curled tightly around his bigger one, pulling it closer to you so that you could press your forehead against it.

You sat there, hand in his and head laid on his bed, Jeremy’s hat squished to your chest by your other hand, for so long you fell asleep. Not even the nurses coming a going to check on Jeremy woke you. What did eventually wake you was pressure on your head. You felt a hand run through your hair. You blinked sleep from your eyes and slowly sat up to hear a gravelly “Good morning” from above you. Your eyes snapped up to meet Jeremy’s warm, brown ones.

“Jeremy,” you said with a gasp.

“That’s me,” he said with a smile, “Hi, Y/N.”

After a moment of shocked silence, your felt the anger, the sadness, the grief, and the confusion from yesterday come to a front. The anger was the loudest. “What the fuck, Jeremy?”

“What?” Jeremy asked as if he had no idea what you were talking about, the ass.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! What were you thinking?” You ground your teeth together.

“I was thinking I saved your life.”

“And yours? You almost-, I thought you-” You couldn’t even bring yourself to finish those sentences. You felt tears prick at your eyes again. You were tired of crying.

“I wasn’t thinking-”

You cut him off, “Obviously.”

He had the audacity to shoot a glare at you, “Don’t look at me like that. You don’t get to be pissed at me. Not after what I went through these past twenty-four hours.”

“I just-. Y/N, I wasn’t thinking about what happened to me,” You crossed your arms and sat back in your chair, “I was thinking about you.”

“So? If you,” you closed your eyes for a moment and took a breath, “If you died, what was I supposed to do?”

“And if you died? Y/N, I was presented with a choice, you or me. I chose you. That’s all.” Jeremy tried to sit up a bit, but a groan of pain stopped him in is tracks.

You shot forward and put a hand on his chest, “Careful! You were shot, remember? You need to take it easy!” You gently pushed him down back on the bed.

Jeremy let you push him back and once he was settled, he reached up with a hand pushed your hair back behind your ears and looked you in the eyes, “If my legacy is to throw myself in the path of a bullet to save your life, then so be it.”

You reached up to cup his hand to your face and shook your head, tears in your eyes, “No, we go down together. You understand?”

Jeremy laughed at that, “Fair enough.” He smiled at you, love in his eyes. “Com'ere.”

With the hand on the side of your face, he brought your head to his, your lips met in a chaste kiss. You tried to convey all the pain and relief you were feeling into that kiss while Jeremy responded to you with an apology. When you both broke the kiss, you pressed your foreheads together and just breathed.

You heard gagging sounds come from your right and you both turned to the door to see the rest of the Fake AH Crew stood in the doorway. The gagging sounds had come from Gavin and Michael judging by their matching grins, Lindsay giggling along. Jack had warm smile on her face and Geoff was busy trying to hold in his laugh from the lad’s antics. Ryan even had a soft and amused look in his steel eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“So, how’s the moron who got himself shot?” Geoff asked after he rained his laughter, only to burst out laughing along with everyone else and the crowd in the door made their way into the room.

Tears fell from your eyes, this time from happiness as you looked upon your family in fondness. There really isn’t a dull moment in the Fake AH Crew.

( _Anyone who says otherwise can kiss ALL your asses._ )


End file.
